


Electric Love

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Happy Ending, Individual Who Is Blind, M/M, Mentions of Ableism, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, mentions of bullying, seeing colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: "anonymous" asked: So FFXV now? I'm a total sucker for soulmates, so can we have soulmates Gladnis? Or Promptis?------------Growing up people always asked him how he would know his soulmate when he finally met them, but he never bothered to think about it. He had more important things to do, like focus on his duties to the prince. It's not until the prince asks, he begins to wonder just how he'll know his soulmate when he meets them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



Growing up he heard it all the time. Endless questions and concerns. People wondering what it was like and asking him how he would know. When he was younger, he didn’t care enough to think about their questions. He had more important things to worry about than how he would know his soulmate when he finally met them. It made it easy to ignore the pity in their voices and the cruelty in their taunt as they grew older and their differences became something to mock, instead of something to bond over. It wasn’t until Noctis asked, he began to truly think about.

There had been no pity in his voice or cruelty or contempt. Just pure curiosity, as if the thought had occurred to him out of the blue. He accepted Ignis’s inability to give him a definite answer without any other probing and went right back to doing whatever he’d been busy with before the thought came to him. For the rest of the night, Ignis considered how he would know when he came face to face with his soulmate for the first time. Unlike most people, there would be no burst of colors turning his world from a greyscale landscape to a sea of wonder. He heard plenty of stories describing how incredible the experience was, but had no idea what it’d be like for him.

Naturally, his first instinct lead him to the multitude of resources at his disposal as the advisor to the prince. The extensive selection of braille books and journals-something he had thanked King Regis for many times-brought nothing useful to light. Not even the most recent texts mentioned the existence of individuals with little or no vision. It seemed the avoidance of anything different wasn’t only something the media did. There hadn’t been any mention of people without a soulmate or people with multiple soulmates in anything he’d read either.

The next step-or possibly the first-for anyone else would have been to look online for information, but the lack of credible sources on most sites made him hesitate to believe what he found on there. He had to correct Noctis enough after he read some incorrect information online to trust anything that wasn’t peer-reviewed. With that option out, the only other avenues he could think of involved contacting people who might be able to get their hands on the information for him. While that might have gotten him answers, personal matters were not something to be troubling people of such high rank with and he would hate to bother them.

In the end, Ignis abandoned his search and threw himself headfirst into his duties. He filled every waking moment with any task that would keep his mind off of Noctis’s question-taking notes, reviewing reports, weapons training, baking. For nearly a month, he didn’t have a second to spare in his flawlessly scheduled days and didn’t think anyone noticed. The last thing he expected was Noctis forcing him to sit down one night in the middle of dinner preparations.

* * *

 

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

The prince let out a loud sigh, then the sound of the couch groaning under his weight told Ignis the prince had flopped onto it. “You’ve been working more than normal, which I didn’t even think was possible. Did something happen that you haven’t told me about?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“So, something did happen?”

“No, nothing important.”

“Specs,” The exasperation in Noctis’s voice made Ignis sit up a little straighter. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me about whatever’s bothering you? Is it something I did?”

For a split second, Ignis hesitated to answer and he could practically feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees. “Noct-”

“What was it? What did I do?”

“It’s nothing bad. You just made me think about something I never bothered to before. I’m not upset or mad at you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Well, what was it?”

“What was what?”

“The thing I made you think about! It has to be something pretty big for you to be this worked up about it.”

“I am not worked up.”

“Sure.” A loud snort left Noctis’s mouth and the couch cushion next to Ignis suddenly dipped. “I thought you were going to pulverize that chicken the other night. I’m surprised the counter is still intact.”

“I won’t bother you with-”

“It’s not bothering! I want to help. We’re worried about you.”

“We?”

“Prompto keeps asking about you. He wanted to do something special to make you feel better, but I thought it might annoy you. I told him it’d be better if I just talked to you about it. So? Are you going to tell me what it is now or do I need to ask again?”

“Fine, but I don’t want you to worry about it.”

Ignis could practically feel Noctis’s eyes roll dramatically. “Sure. Whatever. Now spill.”

“Well, it all began when you asked how I would know my soulmate. I had been asked such a question before, but I never saw the point in really considering it. My life is dedicated to helping you be the best possible king you can and who my soulmate is never factored into that. When you asked, it was… different. I looked into it, but I couldn’t find anything.”

“Nothing?”

“None.”

“Did you look-”

“No and I don’t plan to. It’s an unreliable source of information.”

“I know, I know.” A warm weight settled against Ignis’s side and a head dropped onto his shoulder, like it was a particularly comfortable pillow. “It’s not fair. You work harder than anyone I know. You deserve someone that makes you happy and loves you and tells you that.”

“You’re doing a fine job of that.”

“It’s not the same. Whenever I’m around Prompto, it’s like all my troubles melt away. I know they’re still there, but he lets me forget about them without feeling childish or selfish. He just seems to take up so much space in my life, that nothing else fits into it unless I want it to. It’s relaxing and, no offense, but you could use some relaxing.”

“You act as if you’ve never said that before.”

“Ignis.”

With a little sigh, Ignis removed his glasses as he settled further into the couch, then rested his cheek against the top of Noctis’s head. “I know it’s not fair, but that’s life. It is very rarely fair. It is often difficult and filled with obstacles. We either fall under the pressure or find ways to fight back and make it through. I do not know whether I will find a soulmate or multiple or how I will know them if I do, but it’s out of my control. All I can control are my actions, so I will continue to look after you and perform my duties. If the day comes, then I will handle the situation best I can.”

“I hope you do, Iggy. I really hope you do.”

“So do I.” Ignis whispered the words into Noctis’s soft hair and fought back the tears threatening to slip through his shut eyelids.

* * *

 

“Ignis! Iggy! Whoops!” Luckily, Ignis braced his body for impact well before Prompto slammed into him and managed to keep them both from ending up on the floor. “Sorry, Iggy! My bad.”

“Is there something you need?”

“Noct told me what the two of you talked about the other night and it got me thinking. I mean, I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while, but Noct said I should leave the both of you alone and not interfere. Since I know you’re interested now, I thought I could at least bring it up. No harm in that, right?”

“Interested?”

“In meeting your soulmate! I think I might know who it is. What do you say?”

“Who?”

“Don’t freak out. What am I saying? You don’t freak out, but don’t go all silent and judgy on me.”

Fighting back a sigh, Ignis nodded his head in agreement. “I will refrain from doing such.”

“Okay! Like I said, I’ve been think about this for a while and the two of you would make a great fit! You’ve got a similar sense of humor and both take your duties very seriously and you’d look great together. The two of you would probably end up being one of those power couples. You know, the ones that could take over the world together. If you’re into that kind of thing, which I don’t think either of you are. Still-”

“Prompto.”

“Right. I was thinking Gladio.”

“The prince’s shield?”

“Yeah!” The excitement in Prompto’s voice made it clear to Ignis just how much thought and care the other man had put into this idea of his. “I’m sure the two of you would be a perfect match! You’re both really intimidating at first, but you care so much and you’re so loyal and I think you’d make each other really happy. I was really surprised when Noct told me the two of you haven’t met before. I thought the future king’s advisor and shield would have been close, but maybe fate’s been keeping you apart until you were both ready!”

“While I can’t be sure about the rest of what you’ve said, you do make a fair point. It is about time I meet him. A strong bond between an advisor and shield would be very beneficial for Prince Noctis.”

“Does that mean you’ll meet him?”

“Yes, but do not get upset if we’re not soulmates.”

An arm looped through Ignis’s, then he was quickly turned around and pulled in the opposite direction. “Promise I won’t because even if you aren’t, I think the two of you will be really great friends. Obviously, you can be soulmates and friends, but you get the point. You’ll probably have to wait for Noct to finish his training session. It shouldn’t be long though. It took me forever to find you.”

“Perhaps next time, you could simply call.”

“Right… I didn’t think of that.”

“You tend to not think of such simple solutions when you get excited.”

“You’ve got a point!”

* * *

 

The sound of wood slamming against wood greeted them the moment Prompto pushed open the doors to the training room. Two people grunting could be heard over the wood smacking-one familiar and the other not. The one he didn’t recognize was much deeper and gruffer than Noctis’s almost pained sounding grunts of exertion. A gentle hand on his elbow guided him further into the room, until the tips of his shoes bumped against something on the ground.

“Go Noct!”

“Don’t distract him.”

“We won’t!”

“Who is-”

Silence followed the sound of something heavy hitting the ground hard enough for Ignis to mentally cringe at how painful it must have been. When the others in the room continued to remain quiet, Ignis grew worried that something serious might have happened. Ignis took a tentative step forward, wary of the fact there might be something on the training room floor to make it more difficult, but trusting Prompto not to let him trip over anything.

“Is something the matter?”

“No?” The uncertainty in Noctis’s voice had Ignis raising his eyebrows at the prince. “No.”

“Are you sure? You’re not hurt?”

“It’s not me you need to worry about.”

“Are you injured, Gladiolus?”

Noctis snickered under his breath, only to stop with a pained yelp after something that sounded suspiciously like a smack to his head. “Fine. You must be Ignis. Nice to finally meet you. Noct complains about you all the time.”

“Likewise. I hear you’re responsible for all the bumps and bruises I have to take care of.”

“It’s all part of the job description.”

“And how many bruises do you have to inflict a month to show you’re doing your job properly?”

“Depends on what we’re working on.”

“Naturally.”

Heavy boots hitting the floor had Ignis sticking out his hand in front of him for a hand shake with the prince’s shield. A large, warm hand wrapped around his own, shooting lightening straight up his arm and causing his heart to skip a beat. He barely suppressed the gasp attempting to escape from his lips, but something must have shown on his face. The hand gripping his gave a little squeeze, then a foot wedged in between both of his as Gladiolus took a step closer.

His heart continued to dance wildly in his chest and an irrational part of him worried Gladiolus might be able to hear it. Every part of him touching the other man tingled pleasantly, like a low humming just under his skin slowly spreading through his body. It was a strange sensation, something completely foreign and new, but he could already feel himself craving more. There was no doubt in his mind this was the feeling people always described experiencing the first they met their soulmate.

“I’ve got to say, I didn’t expect to meet my soulmate today.”

“Me either. It is a pleasant surprise.”

“Sure about that? I’ve been told I can be a bit stubborn.”

Ignis released the hand in his, so he could cross his arms over his chest. “I can handle stubborn. I just wonder if you’ll be able to keep up with me.”

“From what I heard, it’s possible I won’t, but I’ll certainly do my best.”

“Excellent. Are you free this evening?”

“As a bird.”

“Then we’ll have dinner. I’ll send you the details after my meeting.”

“Can’t wait.”

A triumphant noise followed by what sounded suspiciously like Prompto chanting “I told you so” over and over again, dragged Ignis’s attention away from the world he’d fallen into. It suddenly occurred to him how inappropriate it was to be have such a conversation during the prince’s training session with the prince and his soulmate in the room. Before Ignis could take a step back to put the proper amount of space between himself and Gladiolus, an arm wrapped loosely around his waist-encouraging him to stay. Despite the voice in the back of his head telling him to move, he found himself leaning slightly into the pleasant warmth radiating off Gladiolus.

“How about the two of you get out of my sight before I decide both of you could benefit from a training session that ends with you both unable to feel your limbs?”

“We’re leaving, but don’t forget we’re not the only ones that train in here.” The amusement in Noctis’s voice had Gladiolus growling something threatening, while Prompto’s tinkling laughter filled the room. “Come on, Prom. A nap sounds great right now.”

“After you shower.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“Worse than after you spend all day fishing.”

“Five seconds.”

“What?”

“Four, three, two-”

Shoes squeaked against the floor as Prompto finally realized what Noctis meant, then the door slammed against the wall as he hightailed it out of the room. The prince didn’t even bother to finish counting before he took off after his soulmate, shouting something that echoed off the corridor walls. Ignis rolled his eyes at their antics, but knew there was no need to stop them because most people were used to them running through the halls. Why the king hadn’t put a stop to it yet Ignis wasn’t quite sure, but he didn’t see the point in taking this one thing away from them before he absolutely needed to. They were both still teenagers after all.

“They’re good kids.”

Ignis gave a little hum of agreement and leaned heavier into Gladiolus’s side. “Yes, they are and one day, they’ll be great rulers.”

“Long way to go before then.”

“Good. They don’t need all the pressure yet. They’re young and in love. Let them live.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

* * *

 

“Iggy.”

“No.”

“Iggy.”

“No.”

“Iggy.”

“Gladiolus, if you do not leave me alone, the answer will always be no. I couldn’t been finished by now.”

When Gladiolus didn’t immediately answer, Ignis grew suspicious of what his soulmate had planned and found his suspicions warranted. Suddenly, a heavy weight dropped between his legs and landed on his abdomen, nearly knocking the air out of him. A surprised grunt left his mouth as he absorbed the impact and he let out a heavy sigh when he realized he dropped his notes. Before he could start rooting around for them, the papers were place back in his hands in the typical neat stack he kept all his papers in.

“You’re very needy today.” Ignis ran a hand through Gladiolus’s hair, instead of going back to his notes. “Did something happen?”

“No, just missed you.”

“It’s only been a few days.”

“I know, but I missed the sound of your voice and your presence. It’s comforting.”

With his mind now made up, Ignis placed his papers on the coffee table and relaxed into the couch. “I missed you, too. It was difficult being away from you. I’ve grown accustomed to your warmth at night. Sleeping without you there was difficult.”

“Must have been tough for Noct, too. Prompto came over every night to spend time with me and Iris. He fell asleep on me one night and Iris on two. We didn’t have the heart to send him home.”

“Noct was excited to see Luna again, but we all knew he missed Prompto. I’ve already made a note to bring up Prompto coming with us next time to the king. It’ll be better for them both and Luna will be pleased to meet him. I think she expected him to come this time and was disappointed to find he hadn’t come with us.”

“Think the two of them will get along?”

“I believe so. If nothing else, their love of Noct will bring them together.”

“Right.” An oddly tense silence filled the air, something that rarely occurred whenever Ignis spent time around Gladiolus. “There’s something I want to ask you. It’s been nagging at me since you left.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Do you think this will ever get easier? We’ve both dedicated our lives to Noct, which means never putting one another first. I know what being in a relationship like that did to my mom and I don’t want that to become us. I can’t give you my life, but I want to give you my heart. I’m just not sure that’ll be enough.”

“Gladio, that would be more than enough. Most of my life, all I’ve known is doing my duty. I spent years focusing on learning what I need to do and making sure I perfected every task. My life was monotonous. All I had was work and Noct, then Noct and Prompto. Finding you made things so much better. I never would have imagined my life being so full and complete, until you. There will never come a day that knowing I have your heart and you have mine won’t be enough.”

Gladiolus’s hands cupped his jaw, followed quickly by his lips softly pressing against Ignis’s lips. “I love you, too. I’d be lost without you, Iggy.”

“You would be fine, but this is better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr under the user SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter! Feel free to head over there and chat or ask questions or whatever! Have a great day!


End file.
